


An Odd Obsession

by bottombitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, French Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: As Blake awakens a new need within herself, she finds herself unable to ignore her desire.





	1. Restless Night

As night fell at Beacon Academy, all of team RWBY were in bed, trying to get some well-deserved sleep before training the following day. Weiss, Ruby and Yang were all fast asleep, but Blake was having trouble drifting off. Try as she might – and she had – she couldn’t fall asleep, far too distracted by… unsavoury things. Sighing, she slumped her head back onto the pillow, and shut her eyes in a final attempt to force herself to sleep. She tried thinking about happy memories, and then about nothing, and then about sheep, for crying out loud; none of them worked.

She knew why she couldn’t sleep. It had been at least a week since she’d had the opportunity to rub one out. Usually, she’d do it in the shower, but for the last few days, Ruby had been insisting on the team showering together ‘to build trust between each other’. It had probably worked, but it was still an inconvenience. Every time she moved her legs, she would feel her most sensitive areas rub against each other. What had she done to deserve this?

Sighing, she pulled her bed sheets down below her thighs, and looked down at her pyjama-clad body with a heavy sigh, as if asking herself ‘Really? We’re really doing this right now?’ She would need more than disappointment in herself to sate her desire, though. As she, in a frustrated movement, slipped her hand into her own pyjama shorts, she tried to get herself in the mood. Her body was horny, so it didn’t take long.

Leaning back her head back against the pillow, she ran through different scenarios in her head. From big, strong men picking her up and having their way with her, to climbing on top of smaller, more submissive men and riding them to her heart’s content. Neither of these worked very well for her, each feeling like there was something missing. As her mind continued to wander, she finally pressed a finger into herself, prompting her to give a light gasp, which she covered with her hand. Next, her mind shifted to imagining women. Soft touches and gentle movements, bodies rising and falling slowly as kisses were lost inside masses of hair – yellow coloured hair.

Blake’s eyes snapped open, and she took a moment to question herself. Looking up at the bunk above her, she felt a worried feeling spike in her gut. Did she feel guilty? Why did she feel guilty? It’s not like she’d been having sexual thoughts about Yang, or anything. That could have been any female that she knew, who happened to be taller than her, and had Yang’s hairstyle, and tasted the way she imagined Yang to-

Alright, yeah. She’d been thinking about Yang. No big deal. Friends—no, partners—thought about each other while masturbating all the time, surely. Her attempts to re-assure herself weren’t working. Sighing to herself, she sat up to get out of bed. As she did so, she heard a noise above her – rationally, she knew it to be Yang moving about in her sleep, but the guilt she felt had her lie back down anyway, and pretend to be asleep. She hadn’t even gotten around to pulling her hand out of her shorts yet, but at this point she was afraid to, for the noise it would no doubt make, as small as that may be.

Rather than get out of bed as Blake had been fearing, Yang made what seemed like a sleep mumble and everything went quiet again. Meanwhile, inside Blake’s head, she was wondering what she’d even been worrying about. Sure, masturbating to the thought of someone she knew personally was kind of messed up, but, if there _were_ any feelings there, at least she wasn’t acting on them, right? Blake began to feel better, and settled back into bed again, abandoning her idea to get up and go get a glass of water – she’d be fine.

As the silence settled, Blake’s fingers began to move again, brushing slowly up and down the length of her slit. Her other hand came up and covered her mouth again, making sure that she wouldn’t make any noise, and she closed her eyes, letting her imagination run wild once more. As she started to imagine the sexy scenarios from before, her mind drifted even further into depravity. Yang—it was unmistakably Yang, except for a blanked-out face—sat above her, with Blake presumably on her knees, or sat down. The person in front of her, who she refused to call Yang for the time being, extended their leg, and as Blake looked down, she could see them placing their foot against her abdomen. She could almost feel the softness of their toes pressing against her, as they slowly walked the foot up her body, alternating between which of her toes was making contact with her.

When they reached her neck, they set the foot against her shoulder, laying it there for a moment. Imagination Blake reached her hands up to trace her fingertips over their calf, running them as high as their knee, before they pulled their leg back, and rested their foot in her hands. Back in reality, Blake was getting into things. She’d slipped a finger back inside herself, slowly masturbating so as to avoid making too much noise.

Back in her head, she massaged this person’s foot, driving her thumbs into the spots that she guessed were the most tense, though they were just guesses, because she had no idea what meant what when it came to feet, aside personal experience. As she continued to massage their foot, she found herself wanting more; she was getting _something_ out of this, but she wasn’t sure what, and she wanted to chase that thought to its conclusion. Lifting the foot a bit higher, Imagination Blake leaned closer, and pressed her nose up against the foot. As she inhaled, she got the scent she’d been expecting – a bit of sweat, but mostly just the smell of… someone in-particular. She didn’t stop at the sniff, practically burying her face into the sole and taking another whiff, her mouth opening and an embarrassing amount of drool leaking from her.

As her imagination ran wild, Blake started to move her fingers more liberally. A second finger slipped inside herself, and she began to use her thumb to stimulate her clit, the speed of her fingers directly matching the speed of her actions in her imagination. Imagination Blake gripped the heel, and ran her tongue from the base of the heel to the tip of the foot, and then all the way back down again. She switched between peppering kisses and giving short licks, as she made her way back up to the top of the foot a second time. As she reached the top, she parted her lips, and took the small toe into her mouth. Running her tongue around it, she sucked on the digit with a tender force, before pulling back and pressing a kiss to the toe beside it. As she made her way along the toes, she eventually reached the big toe, and the index one. She slipped them into her mouth, and as she did so, looked up at their owner. There, face not-blanked-out-at-all, Yang looked back at her, a dominant smirk on her face.

Blake came against her fingers, back in reality, her hips thrusting upward against her will, so hard that she had to stop masturbating in order to keep them under control. She hadn’t even been able to enjoy her orgasm properly because of Ruby’s silly idea. She sighed to herself, and lamented the mess that she’d have to clean up, lamenting even more that she wouldn’t be able to clean it up until morning without raising suspicion.

Wait.

What?

What had she just thought about? Okay, apparently she had a thing for feet. That was new. As surprising as it was to her, it paled in comparison to the fact that, in her now unaroused state, she had to accept that she’d just rubbed one out not only over worshipping someone’s feet, but, specifically, worshipping Yang’s feet. Her partner. Her friend. Someone she trusted more than most on the planet, and she’d just gotten off to such a depraved and kinky thought, without an ounce of guilt during the heat of the moment.

Sighing to herself, Blake covered her face with her bedsheet, through fear of someone seeing her blush, despite there being no one to see it – or, rather, if there was anybody watching her, she had bigger things to worry about. Sleep found her quickly, distracting her from the thoughts she’d been mulling over.


	2. Further Experimentation

It had been a couple of days since Blake’s inner-revelation—or, perhaps _relevations_ was more accurate—and she still hadn’t progressed very far in figuring out what was going on inside her own head. She had a foot fetish, she’d managed to figure that much out, but, try as she might, she couldn’t figure out how far that foot fetish went, or who it applied to, or even whether it was something she should just lock up, forget about, and allow to fester, as she did with a lot of her other problems, or bring to the forefront and enjoy for what it was. She didn’t want to come off as weird, but she also wanted to enjoy herself.

That was to say nothing of the other little note she’d learned about herself. Yeah—apparently, she had a thing for _Yang?_ That was, to her, the weirder of the two, even if some who saw them interacting with each other would have guessed that there was something going on between them anyway. The tones they took with each other – Yang’s careful and concerned tone, alongside Blake’s usual soft and gentle one – alongside the way they looked at each other – empty stares, as if filled with contemplation – but Blake knew nothing of the implications.

* * *

 

In an attempt to get things straight with herself, Blake had rushed to the bathroom straight after one of their lessons. She had about half an hour to kill before her next class, and that would be more than enough time for her to do some experimentation. She hated the fact that her self-control was so weak that she’d managed to talk herself into doing this, but whether she liked it or not, she found herself locked in a bathroom stall, taking her shoes off.

She shut the lid on the toilet behind her, infinitely thankful that the bathrooms in this school were kept clean. Sitting down on the shut toilet lid, she crossed her legs, and set her ankles against the knee of the opposing leg. For a moment, she shifted uncomfortably, as she looked down at her own sock-clad feet, and wondered what she was even doing here. As she did, the light scent of her feet wafted up to her nose – a scent of, well, mostly sweat, but also something else, that Blake couldn’t quite put her finger on. As much as it pained her to admit it, the first thought that came to her head was just how aroused the smell made her. It didn’t make any sense what-so-ever – a week ago, she wouldn’t have even glanced twice at a set of feet, but ever since that goddamn dream she’d had about Yang, she’d been sneaking glances at bare feet near all the time.

… and.

And here, in isolation, sat on the toilet, she had exactly the ingredients to take her new desire one step further. She didn’t waste any time.

Her fingers reached up her thighs, and peeled down the socks that had been covering her feet. She’d showered earlier in the morning, but the classroom she’d spent her first lesson in had been hot, and she had been sweating nearly the whole time. The scent that rose up from her feet nearly doubled in strength as her bare foot met the cool air of the bathroom. She still had so many questions. Why had she suddenly started having these thoughts? Why did the smell of her own feet seem so enticing to her? In the back of her mind, an additional question was trying to push its way to the surface: Would Yang’s smell even better?

Sighing in submission to her own desires, Blake reached down between her legs and ran two fingers over her pussy, still hidden by two layers of clothing. As the first sparks of pleasure ran through her, she opted to remove at least the first one. Moving to her feet, she slipped off her pants, and kicked them to the side, ignoring them for the time being. After sitting down again, she slipped her hand straight into her underwear, and started to touch herself directly. She knew that she needed to be quiet so as to avoid getting caught – masturbating in public was one thing she never wanted to be found doing, but she couldn’t exactly rely on her bedroom for privacy, given that she was sharing it with the other team members.

She wrapped her other wrist around the ankle of the foot that she’d removed the sock from, and slowly began to lift it. She was very limber, as most Belladonnas were, and this allowed her to lift her foot higher, though she did so slowly, not wanting to be overwhelmed by the scent that apparently enticed her so. It became clear very quickly that, yes, it was indeed quite intoxicating. Her toes, with nails painted black, looked so big from this angle, mere inches from her face. Was she really submitting to herself, not only mentally, but physically? She failed to see the act as anything but total submission.

Fuck it. She didn’t have the mental strength to keep overthinking this.

Leaning forward, she opened her mouth, streaks of saliva surviving for a few moments, before her mouth opened wide enough to break them. Her big toe was the first one to enter her mouth, followed quickly by the one beside it. Blake closed her lips down around them, and had to exercise what little self-control she had left in order to not moan out at the taste. It was salty, and odd, and she assumed that was the sweat, but it was ticking all the right boxes. The taste, mixed with the fact that she knew that what she was doing was so naughty and depraved, turned those sparks of pleasure into a fire, and Blake didn’t hesitate to masturbate. She slipped a finger inside herself.

Her tongue was initially rather conservative about its movements. Blake, despite the fact that she had complete control over this situation, was worried about moving it in case something bad happened. Like what? She didn’t know. After she was able to talk herself into realising how silly the worry was, she finally started to move her tongue. It pressed flatly up against the bottom of her own big toe, before swishing around to the left, and running between the big toe and the other one she’d taken into her mouth. The odd taste was more intense here, and she felt that she could say with certainty that the majority of the taste was sweat, alongside just a little of the lotion that she’d applied after getting out of the shower. Non-toxic, thankfully; her newfound fetish would be a lot harder to realise if that weren’t the case.

Even with all of the confusing sexual feelings aside, sucking on her own toes felt so odd. A little ticklish, and… wrong, but mostly just odd, without there being a better word to describe it. She was, in essence, both sucking toes and getting her toes sucked, and yet it felt like neither, it was very distinctly her sucking on her own toes. It was everything that she had imagined it would be, and nothing like it at the same time. It was almost as if her toes were numb, and yet they obviously weren’t. Rather than try to explain it to herself, Blake chose to enjoy it, listening out for the door, in case it should open.

Luckily for her, it didn’t, and she spent the next ten minutes slowly rubbing herself to orgasm, as she continued to experiment with her toes in her mouth. She made it to the next class a blushing mess, though, luckily, nobody really picked up on it. She’d been left with more questions than answers, but one thing was clear to her: she needed to experiment with somebody else’s feet, and there was only one person she could think of who could fill that role.

* * *

 

Blake wouldn’t ever be able to ask Yang to help her with this outright. Not only would it raise a lot more questions that she didn’t have the answers to, nor want to answer, but things between her and Yang would get… complicated, and she liked things uncomplicated. Even if her emotions were a mess, Yang liked her, and Blake liked Yang, too—as a friend, or so she thought.

As such, she realised that she’d have to explore by herself. To be clear, she would need to experiment with Yang’s feet without Yang’s knowledge. It sounded wrong. It felt… wrong, but if she couldn’t further explore exactly what it was that piqued her interest about her newfound desire, she wouldn’t be able to have a peaceful night’s sleep ever again. It was okay, anyway. It wasn’t like she was molesting Yang—Yang’s clothes would stay on the entire time—rather, she was just messing around with her feet. It wasn’t as bad, right? It sounded as bad, but Blake never let herself reflect on it long enough to hear what it sounded like, out of a desire to get this over and done with as soon as possible, rather than have to keep thinking about it. How much sleep had she lost already, because her stupid libido had decided that she really wanted to suck toes and kiss feet?

She put her plan into action that same night, seeing no reason to wait. Ruby and Weiss were out… somewhere. Ruby hadn’t really specified, and Blake didn’t care to press further. It was the weekend, anyway—they could head out if they wanted to. Blake certainly wasn’t going to complain, because that gave her a night alone with Yang’s feet… uh, and Yang, but she was trying not to think about that. It had crossed her mind that Yang might wake up during, but she told herself that so long as she kept herself calm, and moved slowly, she wouldn’t have to worry about it.

So, there she was, sat at the base of Yang’s top bunk, as her partner slept after a long day of classes, followed by training. Taking a whiff of Yang, Blake could already tell that she hadn’t had time to shower, but that suited the faunus-girl’s needs just perfectly. Ignoring how weird it was that she was actually doing this, and pushing that thought to the back of her mind for the time being, she slipped herself down onto her stomach, below Yang, letting her lower body curl to the side in order to fit on the bed, and peeled Yang’s covers all the way off.

Yang’s sleepwear was unintentionally sexy. Tight clothing that hugged her body just right, with enough skin showing to leave very little to the imagination, at least when combined with the aforementioned tightness of the clothing. Blake eyed her targets, feet that were still wearing socks, and that she could already smell from here. She didn’t hurry to remove those socks, instead reaching down to gently take Yang’s ankle into her hand, lifting it slowly.

She listened for a movement on Yang’s part, and was relieved when it turned out that Yang hadn’t even been disturbed. The socks were a rough material, and warm with a combination of both Yang’s body heat, and the heavy sweat that they held. Blake’s face flushed, and she leaned forward, pressing her nose against the centre of Yang’s foot. An explosion of feelings set off inside Blake’s mind. At the very least, she had confirmation that Yang’s feet smelled even more arousing than her own, but on the other hand, now she absolutely needed to take this opportunity to get herself off while smelling them—something she had been hoping she could avoid, until later, where she could masturbate to her heart’s content.

She slid a hand down between her own legs, and took a second, deep whiff of Yang’s foot-stench. It was so intoxicating, making Blake feel insatiable, as if she could sniff that foot forever, and she still wouldn’t have had her fill. It was a little nasty, she couldn’t deny—if it weren’t for the fact that she was getting off on it, she wouldn’t have gone near that stench in a million years. Darting her tongue out from her mouth, she ran it slowly up the sock, and then recoiled. That was too much for her. She was going to have to remove Yang’s sock if she wanted to go further.

So, she did. Moving her hand up from her own crotch, she peeled Yang’s sock off, and dropped it beside her, and then slid her hand down between her own legs again. She rubbed herself slowly, returning her nose to the centre of Yang’s sole, which smelled so much more intense now that it was bare. No, intense wasn’t the right word for it, the sock had been intense, but Yang’s foot was _raw_ —pure, real scent. Blake’s sensitive nose could barely take it, but she pressed onward, letting her tongue slip from her mouth again, this time daring to let it press against the bare skin, and drag slowly upwards.

As she reached the top of Yang’s foot, she opened her eyes, her face flushed, and her tongue salivating with a deep need. Staring back at her, were Yang’s own eyes, filled with questions. Blake’s eyes widened.

“…shit,” she muttered, against Yang’s toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Visit my Tumblr for more/to send a request.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught, Blake attempts to explain herself to Yang.

“Do you wanna explain to me what you’re doing?” Yang asked Blake, sounding irritated.

In her moment of surprise, Blake hadn’t even thought to move away from Yang’s foot. Setting the foot on the bed, Blake went silent for a moment, not even able to form the words that she needed in order to be able to explain her thought process to Yang. Even though she knew she had fucked up, she figured if she could just tell Yang what was going on, then Yang might let her off the hook. As she worked through it in her head, she realised that what she had done was practically irredeemable. She had fooled around with Yang while she was sleeping. She had broken the trust that they had spent so long forming. Sighing, she placed her face in her hands.

“Blake,” Yang said, simply, sounding just as annoyed as beforehand. Blake kept her face in her hands, and sighed.

“I know, Yang. I’m so sorry.”

“List-”

“I’ll find a way to make it up to you. Oh, who am I kidding? There’s no making this up to somebody.”

“No, wait, Bla-”

“I’ll just leave. Don’t worry, you won’t have to see me again.”

“Blake!” Yang whisper-shouted, getting the faunus’ attention. Lifting her head from her hands, Blake looked over at Yang, who had sat up in the meantime. “I don’t want you to go anywhere, for crying out loud. Can you explain to me what’s going on?”

Blake remained quiet for a moment, and then another, as she tried to figure out how to express what she wanted to say. She was torn between making herself sound worse so that she could get the punishment that she was convinced she needed, or making herself sound better in order to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. Sighing, she opted to just tell the truth.

“I sorta… found out that I have a thing for feet. Like, not just any feet, but yours, for some reason. I don’t even know where it came from, and discussing something like you was so crazy of a thing to consider that I convinced myself that it would just be easier for everyone if I fooled around with you while you were sleeping,” Blake admitted, unable to look Yang in the eye, though, after a moment of silence, she did look up, to see what kind of reaction Yang was having.

Yang, it seemed, was stunned, but she didn’t look annoyed. Honestly, though, she could have been; Yang was hard to read at the best of times. Looking down at her own legs, she looked to be mulling over the situation in her head. After a long silence, she sighed, and shifted over to sit beside Blake, moving an arm to wrap around her partner’s shoulders. Blake tensed up at first, but relaxed against Yang afterwards.

“You’re not mad?” Blake asked, hopeful.

“I don’t know how I feel,” Yang answered, sighing to herself. “I know that it’d be normal to be angry right now, but I feel like it wouldn’t accomplish anything. From the sounds of it, you were just trying to find the best solution, even if you were misguided about it. I don’t think I can judge you for it, ‘cause I’m not sure if I would do the same or not.”

Blake sighed, and leaned her head against Yang’s shoulder. “You’re comfortable.”

“Don’t change the subject. I think we need to figure this out before we can continue,” Yang said, with a suddenly stern tone. Blake looked up at her, before nodding.

“…sure, but I wouldn’t know where to start. All of the feelings involved here are new to me, from having a thing for feet to having a thing for you… to having a thing for girls at all,” Blake told her, sounding sincere, not that Yang would have doubted her; despite the situation, Yang recognised the girl in front of her as her partner - her friend - that she trusted. The truth was that Yang had also been holding some feelings about Blake for some time. Not ones that were fetishist in nature, but rather, romantic feelings that she kept hidden through a fear of throwing off the bond that they held. Yang couldn’t deny that when she looked at Blake, she felt a warmth in her heart, and that was throwing off any anger that she could feel towards her friend. In part, this situation felt like a stroke of good luck, because the girl she adored was finally showing an interest in her, even if the circumstances were a bit messed up.

After a prolonged silence, Yang sighed. “I don’t want you to think that what you did was okay,” Yang told Blake, her eyes closed, as if she didn’t want to look Blake in the eye. “Messing around with someone while they’re sleeping is pretty messed up.” It was hot, actually. Pretty hot, to consider the fact that someone could be able to pleasure her while she was sleeping, but Yang didn’t admit to that - it wasn’t a popular mindset, she imagined, even if present company might disagree. Nonetheless, Yang went quiet for a moment, trying to figure out a way to voice her emotions.

Blake got halfway to speaking again - to apologise - before Yang continued. “I don’t know why you went through all the trouble,” Yang spoke, with a soft sigh, laying her head against Blake’s. “You could have just said something,” she lamented, shutting her eyes as she continued, so that she couldn’t tell if Blake was looking towards her, “I never really know how to say these things, so I’ll just start talking and hope that things piece themselves together. You mean a lot to me, Blake. You’re always there when I need you to be, and knowing that you feel that way about me makes me feel as if the way I've been feeling about you all of this time was, maybe, romantic, and I just didn't know it. I'm not condoning what you did - you shouldn't go around sniffing people's feet, even if you're really confused about the way you're feeling, and you like them - but I'm kinda glad that you did it." Yang looked like she didn't want to say what she had just said, and yet she sounded sincere. Blake looked at her for a moment, gone out, before looking down, and closing her eyes, before letting out a solemn sigh.

"Are things gonna be weird between us?" Blake asked Yang. Their partnership meant a lot to her. She hadn't considered the fact that she might have been risking losing it when she was giving in to her own temptation, but now that she had realised that such a possibility was laid in front of her, she wanted to be sure that she didn't have to worry about it - or, at the very least, be able to prepare herself for the idea that she would be.

"I mean, the starts of these things are always a bit weird, aren't they? People try to do all sorts of fancy things to cover up the fact that nobody actually wants to have to talk their way through them, but they're always kinda weird." Yang's tone sounded sturdy, as if Blake should have known what she was talking about, but Yang's wording confused the faunus-girl.

Blake tilted her head, and raised her eyebrow. "The 'starts of these things'? What things?" Blake asked, as the realisation dawned on her. Was Yang actually suggesting that they should act on these feelings? Well, Blake had already acted on them, but she hadn't expected Yang to be interested in her in that way. Even if Yang had basically said it outright, it still didn't click with the young faunus. Yang was amazing - far more amazing than she. As she looked down again, her face one of confusion, Yang reached out with both hands and gripped Blake's jaw, before leaning over and pressing an intense kiss to her lips.

Oh. Well, that was definitive.

Blake's eyes widened, while Yang's were closed. For a moment, Blake could only question why Yang was kissing her. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Yang didn't hate her for what she'd done. Eventually, Blake's pose softened, and she melted into her kiss with Yang, holding her lips against Yang's, with no desire to pull away. Even breathing was put by the wayside, as they held their passionate kiss. Yang tilted her head to the side, just a little, and parted her lips just far enough to slip her tongue free, running it over Blake's closed lips. After a moment's hesitation, Blake parted her own lips and Yang's tongue moved forward, pressing against her teeth, which were also closed. Blake opened the way to her own tongue, and Yang took immediate advantage, pushing her tongue into Blake's mouth, and hunting down the faunus' tongue. As their tongues met, Blake was still hesitant, but the passion with which Yang's tongue moved around hers pulled her into the swing of things. Their tongues rolled about, passionately exchanging saliva, and it was only after they both became aware of their need to breathe that they parted, a string of saliva holding them together.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at Blake, who was now the one with her eyes closed. Blake was cute, there was no way around it, but Yang couldn't so easily forget what had gotten them here in the first place. Yang, despite having no actual idea what she was doing when it came to the relevant fetishes, decided to take charge - she knew that she would have to, because Blake wouldn't have the drive to push herself towards what she, apparently, really wanted. Moving back, Yang leaned her back against the wall. Blake finally opened her eyes, wondering what Yang was doing, and why she'd moved away. Whereas she'd expected to be met with Yang's disappearance, Yang had lifted her foot - the one Blake hadn't been paying attention to, still clad in its sock - into the air, and presented it to Blake with not an ounce of shame. Blake admired the way Yang could do almost anything and stand behind it as if it were her proudest thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd split this chapter into two parts; the other half should follow in a couple of days. Didn't want the chapter to be overly long compared to the other two.


	4. Worship

After staring at the foot in front of her long enough for Yang to start getting worried, Blake tentatively parted her lips, and then pressed them against the sock-clad foot in front of her. The smell was just as intense on this foot, perhaps even more so, given that she was used to the scent by now, and had mostly cleaned Yang's other foot. As she opened her eyes, she looked over at Yang - she wasn't sure why. Perhaps, a part of her wanted to make sure that Yang was still into what was happening, though there was little point, because as impulsive as Yang was most of the time, she always saw her actions through to their end.

As Yang looked back at her with an approving gaze, her eyes filled with curiosity, Blake let herself get into what she was doing, having previously been worried about scaring her friend away. Was Yang still her friend...? Or, did this mean that they were going to be something more? As definitive as that kiss had mean, no words had been exchanged. Needing a distraction to stop her from overthinking, Blake buried her nose in the space between Yang's big toe and the one beside it, letting her nose become enveloped in the fabric of Yang's sock. It was rough against her nose, a white colour, faded partially into grey from overuse, and though that raised some questions about Yang's hygeine, it reignited the fire between Blake's legs, and she lost control.

Her lips parted as she took a deep inhale of Yang's delicious foot-stench, tongue dropping ever-so-slightly, which she made use out of by running it along the tasty fabric of the sock. It was an intense salty taste, like sweat - though the socks were cleaned often enough, Yang had been sweating enough throughout the day, before she'd gone to bed, that the intense taste managed to remain. Blake loved it - she loved every moment, every single spark of the intense taste that bled through her senses into her soul. Kissing along the sock, down to Yang's heel, she reached her hands forward to take a hold of the foot, in doing so relieving Yang from the effort of keeping it raised in the air. Blake didn't know about that, though, she just wanted to be able to hold it in her hands, as she continued kissing downward, her thumbs pressing into the muscles just above Yang's heel. One hand moved aside, a finger from it slipping into the sock, and tugging it away from Yang's ankle, down towards the heel. As Blake continued kissing, she pulled Yang's sock down, waiting for the moment that her lips finally made contact with Yang's soft flesh.

Fabric. Fabric. Fabric. Fabric. Flesh. Finally.

After she pressed another needy kiss to Yang's skin, she let her tongue fall from her open mouth, and, after tossing the second sock aside, dragged her tongue up the length of Yang's sole, accepting the foot for all its odd tastes and smells - it was a part of Yang, and that meant that it meant more to Blake than most other things in life. In a way, using her mouth to tend to Yang's feet seemed like a perfect fit. Though she didn't see herself as beneath Yang, she did appreciated everything that her partner did, and that appreciation had, overtime, evoled into something more. Kissing along Yang's feet seemed like a good way to summarise just how much she appreciated her, as well as providing an outlet for all of the new feelings that Blake was having.

It was unbearable. Sitting before her, Blake had everything that she had dreamed of, for... at least the past couple of days, and yet she couldn't find enough ways to take advantage of it. She got careless, kissing and licking and sucking at various places, burying her nose into others and inhaling deeply, letting Yang's scent envelop her being. Yang raised her eyebrow at just how crazy Blake was becoming, and, in a moment of worry, pulled her foot back. Blake looked over at her, wondering why the foot had been taken away, but realised pretty quickly that she must have lost control of herself. As she chuckled softly, a blush overcame her, and she looked downward.

"...sorry," she said, aloud, and Yang smiled at her. Pushing her foot forward again, Yang pondered the knowledge she did have about Blake's new fetish, and then made her best effort to partake.

"Shut up and suck on my toes," Yang ordered, a grin flashing over her face. In truth, she wasn't sure how much she enjoyed what Blake was doing, but it didn't feel bad - more like a massage than anything else, and she never turned down a massage. Beside that, she did want to be closer to Blake, and if this was what Blake wanted, then she had no problems providing for her.

Suffice it to say, Blake didn't need to be told twice. Leaning forward, she took Yang's big toe into her mouth immediately. The structure to what she needed to do - Yang's order - helped provide her with a way to make sure she didn't lose control again. She suckled on the toe in her mouth, closing her eyes. Running her tongue over its underside, she dragged her tongue back and forth, loving the odd taste that seemed to always come alongside such an action. The tangy, sweaty taste kept up for a while, and Blake continued to suck and lick at the toe until it was gone - until the toe was completely clean.

And then, she moved onto the next one, repeating the same process. Yang couldn't imagine herself doing the same - the taste would be too weird for her, she figured, but Blake seemed to be going through the motions without any semblance of a problem - no complaints at all. She admired that, in a way, and idly wondered what Blake's limits were, though they could be discussed another time. Dutifully, Blake cleaned every single toe along Yang's foot, making sure they were as clean as she could get them. Yang hadn't told her to clean them, but that was as good a stopping point as any, especially since the depravity she sought lost some of its meaning when she was suckling on clean toes.

As Blake slid the last toe out of her mouth, and pulled back a bit, she got halfway through smiling at Yang before the other foot was presented to her. Ah, she hadn't gotten this far with the other foot, earlier - Yang must have wanted her to clean these ones, too. She had no problem doing that, proving to be a good foot-slut for her newfound sexual partner, not that either of them were aware of that term just yet. Sucking the first toe into her mouth, Blake repeated the same motions she had with the first foot, cleaning each toe in succession, before pulling back from the foot, still practically salivating.

As Blake's eyes wandered downward, to Yang's sole, she wondered if Yang was going to get her to clean those, too. Her question was quickly answered as Yang pulled her feet away from her, though it wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for. Still, she could hardly complain, as Yang approached her again, and, with a motion that must have taken a lot of effort on Yang's part, given that Blake's mouth tasted almost entirely of her feet, began to make-out with the faunus-girl.

As they continued kissing, Yang moved her arms around Blake's body, holding her close, and then she started to undress the other girl. Blake blushed at the thought of being nude around Yang, though after everything she'd done already, she wasn't against the idea. Seeing as Yang was undressing her, Blake figured she'd return the favour, and they began to undress each other. Soon enough, they were both naked, barely able to see each other's bodies in the darkness. Still, Blake could make out the important parts - she eyed Yang's chest, which brought a small laugh from Yang, before she lifted herself a bit and presented the breasts to Blake directly.

They were vastly different from Yang's feet, that much was for sure, but Blake tucked into them regardless. Moving her hands up, she circled each of the breasts, before leaning in and placing her face between them. After feeling the soft flesh against her cheeks for a moment, she moved her head to one side and did what came naturally - she took one of Yang's nipples into her mouth. The way Yang tensed up told her that her partner had enjoyed that, and took that as a sign to keep going. She suckled lightly on the nipple, before opening her mouth and flicking her tongue against it, as her thumb came around on the other side and brushed over the opposite nub in a similar fashion. Not wanting to spend too much time on Yang's nipples, Blake gave the nipple in her mouth a little nibble, before pulling back.

Despite Yang's obvious dominance, she seemed content to let Blake do as she pleased. She didn't complain as Blake moved away from her nipples - a weakness of hers - and instead moved onto the next part of their first time. She slid a hand between their bodies, and her hand moved between Blake's legs, searching around for her slit. Blake was trimmed, but not shaven, leaving a tangle of hairs for Yang to push her fingers through before she finally managed to find Blake's slit. Yang smiled to herself, and then leaned over, pecking Blake on the lips again. Apparently, a brief kiss wasn't enough for the faunus-girl, because after wrapping her arms around Yang's neck, she went in for more, meeting her partner for another make-out. Yang kissed her back eagerly, but put the majority of her effort into what her fingers were doing. After finding Blake's slit, they slid down, surrounding the unbelievably wet cavern, before two fingers slid into the middle, and then parted the labia. A third finger ran between them, and spent a couple of teasing moments circling Blake's clit, before running further down to press against her entrance.

Blake let out a soft moan, into their kiss, as Yang pushed a finger into her - for the first time, Yang was bringing pleasure directly to her, and it felt wonderful, not only because of the pleasure she was actively receiving, but because Yang was the one doing it. Her face flushed, and, pulling back from the kiss, she laid her head onto Yang's shoulder. For the moment, Yang seemed content to just lightly finger the girl, pushing her finger upward, slipping it deep into her, and then pressing it forward to push against the inner wall. She searched around for some sort of pleasure spot, but stopped short of finding it, pulling out of Blake.

Yang's next moved surprised the poor faunus-girl, as she parted their bodies just enough to lift her hand up, and then slipped her finger - the same finger that had been inside Blake - into her mouth. How was it fair that Yang seemed to be able to so-perfectly arouse Blake? It was as if everything she did was designed to make Blake's existence more torturous. No more. As their bodies mingled once more, both of the girls set themselves back a bit, and their legs intertwined. Blake succeeded in what she had been going for - the perfect scissoring position. For all the knowledge Blake didn't have about how to handle feelings and having sex with other girls, she had seen a couple of videos on the internet during particularly curious times throughout her adolesence, one of which was the driving force behind her current motions - she pressed her wet sex against Yang's, comparatively dryer but still clearly excited, and then began to grind slowly.

Blake focused on moving, wanting to make sure that she didn't hurt Yang with her experimental positioning - though, to be honest, for all she knew, this could have been the most common position that there was. As she ground against the other slit, Yang began to help her, moving in unison. Neither of them were aware that this was the other's first time doing such a thing, primarily because the other seemed to move so confidently - so skillfully.

As they continued moving, an excellent opportunity presented itself to Blake. Either by accident or Yang's intention, Blake was left with Yang's sole hanging directly in front of her. A smile rose on her face for a moment, before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yang's sole, and then licked along it. Doing so was hard given the way that they were moving against each other, but Blake made it work, shifting her tongue back and forth over Yang's sole, cleaning it as she had the girl's toes minutes beforehand.

For Yang, this was like a dream come true. There was something about having someone worship her that ticked all the right boxes, and with the way Blake was handling her feet, it seemed like there was going to be a lot of that in her future. As her orgasm built within her, she threw her head back, and succumbed to Blake's experimentation. Blake's own built similarly, though she was far too distracted by the licking of Yang's foot. They orgasmed in unison, keeping quiet for the most part so as to avoid suspicion, though they made a mess of each other and the bed beneath them.

Rather than pull away from Yang, Blake slid over and laid beside her, wrapping her arms around her partner, as Yang did the same.

"That was fun," Blake told her, closing her eyes, as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah... even if you went a bit crazy," Yang agreed, closing her own eyes, and moving to lay her head on top of Blake's.

"If we're still laying here when the others get back, they're going to ask questions," Blake said, sighing to herself. She didn't want to move away.

"Let 'em ask," Yang said, running her finger in a circle over Blake's back, which the latter found to be comforting.

Whether Blake's newfound foot fetish lasted or not, this was the start of something new for the both of them, and Blake couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. Though, idly, she did wonder what had been keeping Ruby and Weiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will include somnophilia, among other unsavoury stuff.


End file.
